big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile: Meme Machine
__NOEDITSECTION__ Meme Machine is a cool dude that resides mainly in the Big Nate Comment Section and the wiki. Apparently, he likes memes. The Beginning Meme_Machine was getting up to await a long day. As he looked on the comic, he decided click on it. It was found that there was a comment section on the page. So, he made an account and joined the comment section. Little did he know about the chaos he was about to endure. The 3 Days of Peace When Meme_Machine entered the comment section it looked like everything was fine. There was peace in the comment section. But what he did not know was that a group of people name the anti-polls had just finished a Poll War I to bring this peace. In fact, he didn't know much. He just sat there commenting in the comment section. But when, Day 3 ended, a tragedy occurred. MartySays Birth's Impact on Meme_Machine Yes, this was the tragedy. MartySays was born. At first, Meme_Machine didn't mind the polls, but when the polls became more and more off topic he had enough of it. He then saw the wiki, and read most of the pages. He decided to join the Anti-Polls and fight against MartySays. The Banning of Meme Squad's Impact When, Meme Squad got banned Meme_Machine was quite furious. Obviously, he was furious that they banned the wrong guy, but also he was furious because they both like memes. This led him to be even more supportive for the anti-polls and against the Sayers. Meme_Machines Roll in Poll War II When he joined the anti-polls, at first, Meme_Machine didn't do much to help them. But slowly, Meme_Machine saw the horror of MartySays. He quickly started to become a big supporter with the help of 0A1S2D3F4G5H and other commenters. We quickly defeated MartySays in a week. But there was a short story behind it all... The Prediction On November 20th, Meme_Machine made an incredible prediction that turned out to be half right It basically said that the next day MartySays would be gone forever and defeated. He was banned and so was his I.P, but sadly, he came back later as TeddySays. Still. the prediction will always stay with Meme_Machine. The Misconceptions (Yes, I do have flaws) The First Misconception It was another day of commenting. MartySays was gone temporarily. But as Meme_Machine saw other commenters repeatedly replying to MartySays, he gained suspicion. Meme_Machine was soon fighting against the wrong side; HEV1. Meme_Machine was mistakenly fighting with A Pelican In A Wig and Heroicash. He soon cleaned up my act and started supporting HEV1 and became a stronger anti-poller than ever The Second Misconception On December 10, Meme_Machine mistakenly called 10/10 a spammer trying to feature HEV1 comment. It was not until he realized he was responding to different people. Meme_Machine later forgave 10/10. The Start of the Articles At first, Meme_Machine just edited articles to make the more accurate and descriptive. Later on hestarted making articles including Profile: Heroicash, The Imitators, MartySays Trivia, The Bannings, Failure, IM BAAAAACK, and Meme_Machines Favorite Song, and and this one as well. Meme_Machine may continue to do articles later on as more drama continues. The Temporary Defeat On December 8th, users like Meme_Machine, 0A1S2D3F4G5H, and Jonathan W.G had admitted defeat. This defeat was short-longed when MartySays kept vandalizing the pages and posting unrelated comments. The anti-polls and Meme_Machine once lived again. The Questioned Banishment On December 16th I got banished. Why? I have no idea. Was it because I used the first amendment: Freedom of Speech or Press. Are the GC Moderators abusing their powers? Who are the GC Moderators? Will I be resurrected? Am I alive? (just kidding). I have no idea. If you do, change this section of this article. The Revival On January 27th, Meme_Machine noticed that one of his second accounts was working from 10 days ago. He was back on the comic section. His username started with a M...... The Fall On February 22nd, Meme_Machine was getting tired of the wiki. As he saw the collapse he decided it was time to leave. And so he made a speech about his departure and prepared to leave with one last confession. The Second Revival Shortly after Meme_Machines alleged departure he decided to stay and told everyone about this in the After the Analysis article. The Final End Meme_Machine decided to finally leave the wiki except edit the stories. Was he going to be active? No. But he would continue to edit only the stories. And this page. Personality * Entertaining * Funny * Intelligent * Athletic Depiction in the Joe Moraliste series Meme_Machine's Joe Moraliste character is a former student of Master Trapper Clicker and one of Zeroay's friends, nicknamed "M&M." His appearance matches his wiki profile picture. Category:Profiles Category:Users